


Crossfire

by BreeDavis



Series: Poems [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeDavis/pseuds/BreeDavis
Summary: Just a short poem.





	Crossfire

The girl I love walks by me

A wide smile on her bright face

She waves at me

At the boy behind me

Wait, why is she walking away

Why is she going to his room

In his bed?

Not mine?

No.

 

 

 

 

No. 

No!

This is not okay!

After everything 

You turn me away like this....

And you ask why I don't love.

You are the answer.


End file.
